Blood in the water
by Wong Bater
Summary: TW: character death/crude language You where a concubine for the Shadow Order and Rhaasts first victim. Kayn soon realizes this loss might be his undoing.


_'Why are we aimlessly wandering when there's people to be killed?'_ Grumbled an annoyingly familiar voice, frustrated Kayn continues walking, ignoring the darkin. There was a tightness in his pants he desired to be rid of and since he had acquired said darkin he'd been robbed of his privacy to take care of it. Luckily the Shadow Order had a quick fix for this issue, concubines and plenty of them, though he had his sights set for a much tastier prize. Master Zed kept the women he liked personally in a separate harem adding one for Kayn as a reward ironically for retrieving the cursed weapon that now plagued his life.

'_Plenty of lives to feed me yet you keep your word to this stupid order.'_ Finally reaching his destination Kayn paused in front of the weapon rack beside a large double door. He debated bringing the scythe with him, as if on queue memories of Zed personally kicking the shit out of a fella who accidentally brought a table knife in and decided against it. After all it would make Master Zed look bad.

"Stay here and stay out of trouble," he said locking Rhaast in an open shelf. "Shouldn't be too hard since you can't do anything without me." Ending his comment with a laugh then sitting to remove his boots. In the commotion of Kayn undressing Rhaast chuckled himself, _'that's what you think...'_ wrapping a towel around his waist he pushes the door open. Pausing to look back at the eye on his weapon, it'd be the first time his talking trophy would be out of his sight. 'He can't do anything without me...' he assured himself and pushed through to the massive lounge area.

A few of the women glanced toward the door for a brief moment then returning to whatever they're doing. These women hardly knew him like they know various members of the Shadow Order so a few wandered up to him, seeing if they appealed to him. He brushed them off, one pretending to be offended as she walked away. No he had someone specific in mind, a woman he'd known for a long time. She was a marksman he'd originally spared in the battlefields of runeterra for her ferocity in times of doubt, taken in by the Shadow Order under the guise of protection. Master Zeds promise to keep her as pampered as his personal harem was fulfilled upon his return with the darkin weapon. Though they had slept together many times before it would be the first time in over a month and his eagerness to get to her showed.

The assassin slipped between bodies making it to the back of the large lounge to a door with a massive bright red sign reading 'ZED'. He knocked, waiting for a moment and seeing if his master was using the private harem. Nothing but the sounds of women chatting so he went through. This smaller second lounge was similar to its larger counterpart, with more rugs and various pillows lying around. Incense burning giving the room a sweet smell and a light haze.

"Kayn! Surprising to see you here, honestly thought you died on your last mission!" A small wave of giggles from beautiful women that sat about listening. The gal who'd spoken sits up a bit, not bothering to catch the sheet that fell. "If you're looking for (Y/N) she's in the bath." He grinned thanking the woman as he made his way to the bath, steam pouring out from the crack of the door below. He knocked quietly, not really waiting to just shadow step his way through.

(Y/N) sat on the far side of a large open floor bath, steam billowing from two pots of heated rocks with water dripping on them. She saw Kayn quite literally walk through the door and stood up in the waist deep warm water. "I thought I heard something... woah was the weapon that powerful? Are you ok?" Shocked upon seeing the corruption on his body she made her way to him from the other side of the bath. He dropped his towel on a stool nearby and met her in the middle. The water so warm and inviting his mind blanked for a moment, muscles relaxing joints popping. Brought from his thoughts by (Y/N) touching and lifting his left arm, inspecting everything from the newly formed metal plates on his face and chest to his newly formed talons, taking the opportunity to inch closer.

"Nooo! Your soft hands!" She whined, intertwining their fingers. Kayn chuckled to himself, in the back of his mind something else laughed with him.

"Don't worry, I still have this one." He said using his right hand to grip her waist and pull her closer. Water splashing gently with these sharp movements. Being a bit taller than (Y/N) he leaned down to kiss her neck. "And I'm more than ok, I'm more powerful than I once was." He explained through kisses.

"Great, cause your ego needed that boost..." she teased, her hands going from inspecting his shoulder to running down his chest, to his abs, and eventually to what wanted her to touch in the first place. Leaning into her hand he sighed, finally his need would be satisfied without the prying eye of his weapon. Another chuckle was heard in the back of his mind, louder this time though he couldn't focus on it due to (Y/N) pressing her breasts against him and bringing his erection to full mast. A clawed hand reached around to her ass and groped, unaware of the scratches it left behind. She hissed through her teeth when she felt blood drawn, however she didn't protest. She pulled her body away and led him to the closest edge of the bath, sitting him down. Stroking his cock a for a moment as he fondled her breasts, the head of it just barely brushing on the bottom and between her tits. He groped her with his left hand a bit more mindfully when he saw the scrapes his foundling caused. He let out a low moan when (Y/N) dragged her breasts over his dick, squeezing it between them and licking the head. He watched with a lustful gaze as she took as much of his dick into her mouth as she could while still keeping the length of it between her mounds. His corrupted hand brushing the side of her head pulling her hair out of her way and bunched in his palm seeing the lump in her cheek his dick made. He kept watching as her tits fell from around his cock into the water as she took more into her mouth.

What Kayn didn't notice was his left eye flicker a bright red, a slight fog clouding his thoughts as his left arm seemingly acted on its own. Slamming her mouth down to his pelvis and into her throat. (Y/N)s eyes widened with instant tears from the choking. Looking up to him with a panicked expression seeing his eye, a bright glowing red. Kayn did enjoy being rough from time to time but never like this, never this forceful. Laughing like twice before ending in a growl, only this time in the forefront of his mind as (Y/N) tried to pull away for air. The few seconds felt like minutes for her knowing this man was a killer, having witnessed his violent tendencies a firsthand. With a fist full of her hair Kayn pulls her off his length himself, snapping himself out of the fog and she gasps. Strings of thick saliva running from her mouth to his dick as she breathes.

"Sorry... it's been a minute..." he lied, not wanting to admit he may have lost a mental tug of war he didn't know about. She barely bought this lie and laughed, blinking away tears she goes back down on his cock, her tongue covering her lower teeth and poking out slightly. This generally meant he had free reigns to fuck her face however she goes down, almost as far into her throat as before on her own. _'...fuck.'_ groaned a now painfully familiar voice. Realizing in that moment the darkin had also invaded his mind he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. The best thing he could do was ignore this monster as best as he could, wondering for a moment if Rhaast was the cause of this sudden brutality. She pulled up and slammed back down again with a similar force, Kayn bucking his hips into her mouth as she repeated this. He pulled her hair so she was brought back off his cock, this time coming off with a pop. She would have smiled at the comical noise if it weren't for the look on Kayns face.

"Get on my lap." He ordered biting his lip and staring hungrily at her breasts. (Y/N)s heart leapt at the sudden order, this simple phrase sending a chill to her own nether regions. Wiping her mouth she raised herself above the water and straddled him on the edge of the tub.

"Yes sir..." he tightened his grip on her hair, talons still tangled in it, making her look him in the eyes.

"Yes Master." A low growl accompanied this new demand, red eye bright once again.

"Yes Master..." she corrected. His non corrupted hand tugged gently at a hard nipple and brought it to his mouth. (Y/N)s arms wrapped around Kayns head as he teased her nipple pressing his face into her chest while he switched from slowly rolling his tongue over it to gently pinching it between his teeth. Her fingers pulling on his long braid, finding the tie at the end and pulling it off, she loved and envied his long flowing locks. She untangled his braid knowing full well she's going to braid it again later. (Y/N) let out a breathy moan as his hand snaked from her breasts to her pussy, slipping a finger in, a second one following soon after. His clawed hand releasing her hair and grabbing the opposite breast, not caring where he left marks. Genuinely losing himself in playing with her breasts, tasting the flesh as she squirms on his fingers lusting for more.

"Kayn- ah!" her own sharp gasp cut her plea short as the Shadow Reaper pulled on one of her nipples upward, forcing her to arch her back to ease the tension. He raised a brow, not needing to say what she did wrong. "Master... I need you..." she huffed. This punishment was a shock, another something Kayn would have never done even if he felt dominant, but again she wasn't complaining.

"Need me huh? What do you want me to do?" He asked bluntly, his own words shocking him. Where was this coming from? He had an idea though, having been intimate before he knew what she liked without needing to ask, but making her voice her lewd requests sounded like fun. Especially knowing she had a tough time asking for what she wants. He assumed it was because he felt dominant ordering her around but it wasn't like him and something felt off. The slight unease was overlapped by the urge to continue the scene and get more physical he hooked his fingers inside her, brushing up against her g spot. She moaned, moving her hips to brush his fingers on that spot again. Though she craved more, her mind only spouted raunchy things, words that made her blush just thinking about them.

"Well...?" He coaxed. He stood, wrapped her legs around his waist, and basically traded her places. Now standing over (Y/N) lying on the wet wooden floor of the bath, lining his dick with her entrance. He teased and rubbed the head of his dick against her, making her shiver. Reaching down to grip his hip she spoke quietly. "... please..."

"Please what?" He knew what she wanted, but the sudden desire to make her beg struck.

"Please f fuck mm..." She trailed off, her face heating up with embarrassment.

"Please fuck what?" He ran the bottom of his dick along her slick pussy and grinned. "Fuck this?" He slapped his dick down on her clit, wet with her own juices, making her jump and cover her face. The lewd sounds his actions made stuck in her head and she couldn't take it. She nodded furiously, but that wasn't enough for Kayn. He grabbed her hands put them together and held them above her head, his face getting closer to hers in the process. "Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you, I want to hear it." Her eyes widened even more than they already were and she snapped.

"Gods fuck me! I want you Ka- Master! Stop teasing me and just fuck me, I need you inside me, please!" He smirked at her mistake but obliged this time, smashing their lips together as he sheathed himself inside her. Finally, that tightness around his cock that he yearned for all month, nothing his own hands nor her mouth could satisfy. Her desires being fulfilled as well as he began thrusting into her, rubbing deliciously against that spot his fingers found. Her legs tightened around his waist as she began combing her fingers through his hair with one hand and feeling his corrupted arm with the other. Breaking the kiss for air Kayn pulled his face away. Moans from (Y/N) instantly filling the air, accompanying the splashing sounds his thrusting caused. Pausing for a moment he stood slightly, unwrapping a leg from his hips to throw it over his shoulder. He doubled over her again and fucked her, for a few moments he thought he was going to be done for, but it didn't spill past that point. By then he'd let go of her arms and they roamed free, panting she reached to grab the edge of the tub, her other hand leaving his hair and moving to her clit. (Y/N) arched her back and rubbed herself cumming all over his cock as Kayn continued, quickening his pace, trying hard to get there as well. There was a hard thrust that she thought was his final hoorah, though looking at his still hard cock through her haze concerned her.

Before she could ask he sat again. "Sit on it." He demanded through his breath. She obeyed and shivered, still sensitive from her previous orgasm but she straddled him and rode on. Reentering (Y/N) made Kayn moan and grasp her hips, puncturing soft skin and drawing blood with his talons. He'd seen blood before, he was very familiar, but in this moment it seems to be so vibrant and pretty. The smell of iron making his heartbeat quicken. A decent sized droplet formed in the crook of his thumb. He stared at it, all other color fading to black and white. Water splashing and the woman moaning above him faded into the background of his mind, hearing nothing but the echo of his darkin counterpart. _'Taste it.' _

His was snapped back to the forefront of his mind again by (Y/N) falling forward, arms holding her up as she grinded on him. Tits falling in his face motivated him, though by now he knows he should have been spent. His orgasm just over the hill, but something weighed him down, no something was missing. What more did he want? What more could he get from her? He racked his mind, nice tits, soft thighs, tight pussy.

'Blood...' the word cleared his mind of all other thoughts, the image of blood spilling into the bathwater renewed his drive with a vigor. His corrupted hand bringing the blood on his thumb to his mouth. He licked, the metallic taste making his cock twitch inside her. Without warning he flipped her on her back again, a loud thump was heard as her head hit the wooden floor making her dizzy. His thrusts shallow and hard, a new knot forming in the pit of her stomach from the remains of her first despite the pain in her head. He leaned down to her neck, grabbing it with his left clawed hand and dragging his thumb across her throat. A line of blood followed with beads forming, being licked up before they could drip down. (Y/N) grabbed his leathery arm and winced, though the adrenaline from the cut so close to important veins thrilled her, she was still scared. He sliced a few more small cuts and bit them, drawing more blood. Flowing more abundantly the blood glistened and spilled around her neck and out of his mouth, the feeling of his tongue running over these paper cut like scratches making her more uneasy. She moved her hips in tandem with his, ignoring these red flags her brain was waving as his claws wrapped entirely around her neck making her feel small and cutting off her air supply. He bit her neck again and lapped away his vision fading into black and white, all sounds being cast out of his mind, sending her into her second orgasm. Kayn trusted hard and fast, biting the various cuts for blood and squeezing her neck. His claws angling and puncturing her skin like before, only this time he had no mind to stop how deep they went. He didn't know how badly she needed air after her second orgasm, he didn't feel her tearing at his back and hair, didn't hear her choked pleas to breathe, nothing but the taste of metal and a tightness on his dick. His claws only sunk deeper into her neck, the taste of iron becoming sweeter to him as more flowed. With one last hard thrust is mind blanked and finally he came, filling her up with everything he had been carrying with him for the past month. The tension finally releasing and the fog in his mind fading with it.

Pushing himself up after feeling well spent his heart leapt, seeing how deep his claws where embedded into her neck. He pulled out of her completely from his dick to his talons and a sickening bubbly gasp was heard. Pressure releasing from her neck but instead of air there was blood, he'd punctured her windpipe and he could hear her lungs filling with blood as she continued to choke. She looked at him, seeing his eye a bright red, trying desperately to find air but she was drowning. Panicking he grabbed a small towel to cover the holes in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Unaware he could do nothing to save her at this point, she coughed causing blood to rise in the back of her throat and splatter on him.

There was a silent dread creeping on him as her color faded. Trying anything to stop her passing and started a janky version of what he thought CPR was.

_'You're just breaking her ribs...'_ Kayn stopped, hands folded over her still chest. (Y/N)s face completely pale now, blood pooling from her mouth and into the bathwater. Her entire body had gone limp. What was he going to do? How was he going to clean this up with no one seeing? What a stupid thought, he knew by now the concubines in the small lounge had probably heard something off and reported to Zed.

After a long quiet moment of sitting over (Y/N)s corpse he sighed and dunked himself in the water. Washing himself off and avoiding the blood. He sat on the edge of the tub and stared again, the blood in the water practically identical to the image once in his head. He covered her with a towel, grabbed one for himself and walked through the bathroom door. The women were gone from the smaller lounge and Master Zed stood in the center, arms folded in disappointment. Kayn looked down and stepped to the side, not meeting his masters glare as he went to inspect his mess.

Stopping next to him, standing shoulder to shoulder and staring at the towel covered body. "The girls said something sounded wrong... get that demon under control." A threat hidden in his statement. Zed pushed passed him bumping his shoulder in the process, seemingly to emphasize his dissatisfaction. Kayn ignored it, heading for his clothes and Rhaast. He felt a small pit in his chest still shocked at his own actions, thinking of the warning signs he shouldn't have ignored, wondering even if he could have done more to save her. Was this guilt? Or something else?

Putting his clothes back on he sat, staring at the darkin scythe. It hadn't moved or done anything since he locked it in place however the eye stared into his. He never took his own glare off his weapon getting to work trying to braid his abundance of hair.

_'It's not my fault your mind was weak._' the pit tightened as Rhaast spoke. _'Just dont forget how deadly I can be...' _


End file.
